According To You
by Starfire1407
Summary: One question is battling in her mind due to the recent events in her life...her 'boyfriend' or her best friend. IkariXPenguin song-fic! Contains IkariShipping, PenguinShipping and Anti-IkariShipping. /Both formats posted/
1. The Songfic

**Hey guys! This is my first song-fic! :D**

**Song: Orianthi – According To You**

**Listen to the song while reading "for best results" XD**

**Warning: Contains IkariShipping and PenguinShipping. If you don't like these shippings OR are a staunch supporter of only one of them…DO NOT READ.**

**I'm an IkariShipper and I somewhat support PenguinShipping too… but from the sidelines. NO TREASON HERE! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song.**

**Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

_**According to you,**__**I'm stupid, I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<br>According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please,  
>Forever changing my mind.<strong>_

"Contests are for showing off weak and frilly Pokémon! There is no way I'm coming there."

**~O~**

"Pathetic." And he walked away as she cried harder, the contest loss nothing compared to this.

_**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time,  
>Even if it would save my life.<br>According to you, according to you.**_

"Hurry up. I want to reach the city before it is dark, annoying girl."

With that he just left…not bothering to see whether the girl was following or not…

_**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible;  
>He can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him, I'm funny, irresistible,  
>Everything he ever wanted.<br>**_

"Hey Dee-Dee, why are you crying?"

**~O~**

"…but I had to let you know!" With that he ran away, leaving her confused.

_**Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it,  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose.<br>He's into me for everything I'm not,  
>According to you.<strong>_

"How am I going to decide?" She groaned, hugging her knees tighter.

**~O~**_  
><em>

"Let's see…" She replayed in mind, her memories of both…

_**According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody,  
>You can't take me any place.<br>According to you, I suck at telling jokes  
>'cause I always give it away.<br>**_

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
>you're the boy who puts up with that.<br>According to you, according to you.**_

"_Will you just shut up? My ears are hurting hearing your constant whining."_

**~O~**_  
><em>

"_Spoil your Pokémon all you want, but don't you dare try those stunts with me or my Pokémon."_

**~O~**_  
><em>

"_Get off me!" And he shoved her away as she tried to hug him._

_**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible;  
>He can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him, I'm funny, irresistible,  
>Everything he ever wanted.<strong>_

"_How does this one look?"_

"_Nice one, Dee-Dee!" He blushed._

**~O~**_  
><em>

"_It's okay Dawn, everything will be fine," he said as she sobbed on his shoulder._

**~O~**_  
><em>

"_Come on Dee-Dee, let's go," he said dragging her away from the plum-haired boy_._**  
><strong>_

_**Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it,  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose.<br>He's into me for everything I'm not,  
>According to you.<strong>_

"I've got my answer," she said quietly to herself as she stood up, ready to confront him.

_**I need to feel appreciated,  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no,<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.<strong>_

"…You see, I can't stand it anymore!"

_**But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless,  
>You can't do anything right.<strong>_

"This is it then. I'm sorry…but it's actually your fault.

"I loved you and tried to do everything you wanted…but I can't take this coldness anymore. You're not going to change. Ever. I may as well as leave so that you can continue living the way you want in your monotonous life."

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible;  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him, I'm funny, irresistible,  
>Everything he ever wanted.<strong>_

"At least he doesn't think I'm _pathetic_. He _cares_ for me. He doesn't think I'm a burden. He doesn't think I'm weak. He _loves_ me…for me."_**  
><strong>_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it,  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose.<strong>_

"Don't take it in any other sense. It's just that I know he cares. With you, I question myself –not a hundred, not a thousand- but a million times everyday…whether you love me or not. With you I can never be sure because your hunger for power comes in the way. I thought I could change you. Heh, looks like I was wrong, big time.

"Good bye Paul."

_**He's into me for everything I'm not,  
>According to you. [you, you]<br>According to you. [you, you]**_

"_I'll always be there for you Dawn, I promise. I'll take care of you." _This kept on replaying in her head.

_**According to you  
>I'm stupid, I'm useless,<br>I can't do anything right.**_

_I'm sorry…but this was for the best. For the both of us…_

_But I still love you Paul._

**~oOo~**

**I KNOW IT SUCKS! :'(((((((( **

**Oh well…a first attempt is a first one. -sigh-**

**Sorry if it sucks or has mistakes. -_-;**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or corrections too are welcome.**

**I'm adding the story as the 'second chapter'. Play the song on YouTube and then read "for better results"! XD**

**No flames for the shippings or anything.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :D**


	2. The Story

**This is the "story" of the song-fic!**

**If you like, play the song on YouTube while reading this.**

**Warning: Contains IkariShipping and PenguinShipping. If you don't like these shippings OR are a staunch supporter of only one of them…DO NOT READ.**

**I'm an IkariShipper and I somewhat support PenguinShipping too… but from the sidelines.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song.**

**Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

"Contests are for showing off weak and frilly Pokémon! There is no way I'm coming there." As he said this, the violet-haired teen stormed away…away from the stunned and sad blue-haired girl.

**~O~**

The contest ended with her being defeated by that outrageously dressed woman in orange. She ran back to the changing rooms and sobbed.

As she came out with puffy red eyes, she saw the boy standing outside, his onyx eyes piercing her.

"Pathetic." And he walked away as she cried even harder, the contest loss nothing compared to this.

**~O~**

"Hurry up. I want to reach the city before it is dark, annoying girl."

With that he just left…not bothering to see whether the girl was following or not…

**~O~**

"Hey Dee-Dee, why are you crying?"

"I'm lost here and he just left me," she sobbed.

"It's okay, you can come with me!"

"Thanks Kenny! You're the best friend ever!"

But she didn't notice that the brunette's face fell when he heard that.

"Come on now Dee-Dee," he said with difficulty.

"Hey! My name is Dawn! Not Dee-Dee!" And she punched his shoulder playfully as they continued along the dirt road.

In spite of himself, he smiled.

**~O~**

"…but I had to let you know!" With that he ran away, leaving her confused.

**~O~**

That night she sat alone on her bunk in the Pokémon Center, deep in thought.

"How am I going to decide?" She groaned, hugging her knees tighter.

She got off and went into the small balcony outside and sat down, the night breeze blowing softly through her hair.

"Let's see…" She replayed in mind, her memories of both…

**…**

"_Will you just shut up? My ears are hurting hearing your constant whining."_

This was whenever she tried to get him to speak or treat people and Pokémon nicely or any other ofthose numerous things he couldn't do naturally.

**…**

"_Spoil your Pokémon all you want, but don't you dare try those stunts with me or my Pokémon."_

This was when she tried giving his Pokémon some Poffins too.

**…**

"_Get off me!" And he shoved her away as she tried to hug him._

This was when he won the Brave Symbol finally and she tried to congratulate him.

**…**

"_How does this one look?" she asked, twirling around and showing off a new dress._

"_Nice one, Dee-Dee!" Little did she notice, he blushed. _

This was during one of those shopping trips she took Kenny along because Paul was 'busy'.

Kenny always erased her loneliness when Paul wasn't with her.

**…**

"_It's okay Dawn, everything will be fine," he said as she sobbed on his shoulder._

This was when Paul left her _again _like the last time.

**…**

"_Come on Dee-Dee, let's go," he said dragging her away from the plum-haired boy_.

This was when he stood up for her and rather than see her break into a million pieces, he pulled her away._**  
><strong>_

**~O~**

"I've got my answer," she said quietly to herself as she stood up, ready to confront him.

**~O~**

"…You see, I can't stand it anymore!" She tried not to break down in front of the cold trainer.

"This is it then. I'm sorry…but it's actually your fault.

"I loved you and tried to do everything you wanted…but I can't take this coldness anymore. You're not going to change. Ever. I may as well as leave so that you can continue living the way you want in your monotonous life.

"At least he doesn't think I'm _pathetic_. He _cares_ for me. He doesn't think I'm a burden. He doesn't think I'm weak. He _loves_ me…for me.

"Don't take it in any other sense. It's just that I know he cares. With you, I question myself –not a hundred, not a thousand- but a million times everyday…whether you love me or not. With you I can never be sure because your hunger for power comes in the way. I thought I could change you. Heh, looks like I was wrong, big time.

"Good bye Paul." And then she ran away, leaving tears streaming behind her in her run.

The onyx eyes just stared as he saw a brunette taking off after her.

**~O~**

"_I'll always be there for you Dawn, I promise. I'll take care of you." _This kept on replaying in her head as they neared the docks.

**~O~**

She was in the ferry bound to Hoenn. She was leaving for a new region with Kenny beside her. But there was only one thing on her mind…or you could say one certain person.

_I'm sorry…but this was for the best. For the both of us…_

_But I still love you Paul._

**~oOo~**

**Sorry if it sucks or has mistakes. -_-;**

**Me: Hahaha…I hope you know who said the words which Dawn kept thinking about…wait that's too obvious…oh man, epic fail. ;_;**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or corrections too are welcome.**

**No flames for the shippings or anything.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :D**


End file.
